


(we all have a) hunger

by oswinne



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pining, hints of hyung kink, mentions of dieting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinne/pseuds/oswinne
Summary: For all that Daniel dislikes the idea of Jihoon dieting, he can't deny he benefits when Jihoon is looking for something else to sate his appetite.Alternatively; Jihoon has a 'mouth thing' and Daniel has a thing for Jihoon's mouth.





	(we all have a) hunger

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh this fic is dedicated to anyone who has ever spoken with me about jihoon's oral fixation it seems my tears were turned into something productive (if you could call fic 'productive'.....jsjsjsj) :'))) but i feel like i have to lay a large proportion of the blame on mei for saying smth like "jihoon's diet tip is to put inedible things in your mouth"................................ so here we are
> 
> *CONTENT WARNINGS: mentions of dieting  
> *title from florence + the machine song of the same name  
> *p.s. if you happen to be looking out for a fever pitch update...it's coming, i promise xx i just want to Get It Right ♡

Daniel supposes it makes sense that he was the one to notice, out of everyone. After all, he has become self-aware enough to acknowledge that he probably spends significantly more time paying attention to Jihoon’s mouth than...anyone else. So if Daniel hadn’t noticed it, who would?

 

It's in this, of all things, where Daniel's philosophy that hard work can achieve anything fails him spectacularly. Because no matter how hard he tries, he cannot stop himself from paying attention to Jihoon’s mouth.

 

(Or perhaps, he is not trying as hard as he thinks.)

 

It’s not that he can’t look away. It’s just that everytime he does he knows it won’t be long before his gaze has settled back there. Talking, singing, eating; the way Jihoon’s rosy lips form words and notes and close around his chopsticks at meal times makes it exceedingly hard for Daniel to concentrate.

 

He’s not sure exactly when it started but he hopes to God it isn’t obvious. If there’s one good thing about the fact they are all barely scrounging enough sleep to get by, it’s that difficulty concentrating is not unusual. Not to mention that for Jihoon’s part, when he is eating it’s like the meal before him is the only thing in the world, so he is not especially adept at noticing anything going on around him. Woojin and Daehwi nearly murdering each other at the dinner table has gone completely unnoticed in the face of a good bowl of galbi jjim so the chances of Daniel’s clumsy but quiet staring getting caught is as good as nil.

 

Except Jihoon has been doing markedly less of that lately. Eating, that is. As loathe to diet as he’d been when dictated by management in the past, now that he has his own goal in sight - wanting defined abs to show by the time their final concerts roll around - he has taken to the idea of the new diet regimen with vigour. That doesn't necessarily mean it’s easy, but from what Daniel can tell (from all the attention he pays to Jihoon’s mouth) the other boy has developed a number of coping mechanisms to deal with the restlessness that comes with wanting to snack but being duty-bound not to. He’ll chew gum, or brush his teeth, or apply flavoured chapstick in an effort to dissuade himself from eating outside of his regimented meal times.

 

Daniel is pleased for Jihoon, he supposes, that he finds satisfaction in chipping away at goals like this but he can’t help but be concerned as to whether Jihoon is really getting the energy he needs from his meagre portions. He, like others privileged to be close enough to Jihoon as the members are, has caught wind of the way Jihoon’s self-esteem has taken a downward turn recently and he doesn’t want this fitness fixation to turn into something sour.

 

So in spite of their busy schedules and all the other things weighing on his mind as their final day draws closer, Daniel tries as best he can to keep an eye out for Jihoon; gently checking in every now and then as to how he is faring.

 

Sometimes he'll invite Jihoon to spot for him during weight training or ask if he can go along when Jihoon has plans to go to the gym already. It feeds something in Daniel that agitates to spend more and more time with Jihoon, just as it allows him to make sure his friend isn't overdoing it.

 

Sometimes, though, it's as simple as offering to add a packet of ramen to the pot or straight out asking Jihoon if he's eaten. Such as when they’re lying together in Jihoon’s bed during their scarce, spare evening hours and Jihoon’s stomach rumbles so audibly as to be comical. Even Woojin would have heard it from across the room had he not already retired to sleep in Daniel’s vacant bed, preferring the peace and quiet there. In turn, Max appears to have occupied Woojin’s bed, head resting contentedly on his front paws, asleep.

 

Daniel is propped up on an elbow, facing Jihoon who lays similarly on his side, and he lets the conversation lull in favour of raising an eyebrow. “Did you eat enough for dinner?”

 

Jihoon has been on the verge of falling asleep for a while now, but seems to have been trying to keep himself awake so he can continue talking with Daniel. It’s cute. Almost enough that Daniel falls for his tactics.

 

Almost.

 

“I ate dinner,” Jihoon confirms, albeit avoiding the exact nature of the question as he rubs at his eyes sleepily.

 

“Yes but did you eat _enough_ for dinner?”

 

Jihoon changes tact, mental agility far from diminished by the way his brain is trying to lull him into a slumber. “There’s no such thing as eating enough for dinner. Surely you’ve seen Kuanlin go for a fifth serve often enough to know this,” he accuses, poking Daniel for emphasis.

 

Daniel chuckles and catches the accusatory finger, closing his bigger hand around it and pulling it away from where it had been poised to attack his chest again. Rather than releasing it, their entwined hands fall to rest on the blankets beneath them, unheeded.

 

“Sure, just because I saw the maknaes going for extra helpings doesn’t mean I missed the fact that you looked like you wished you could too,” Daniel points out.

 

“S’okay,” Jihoon says with a shrug. “It’s only for the time being, and I think Iー” he’s interrupted by a small yawn “ーI think I’m making progress.” He pulls his hand from Daniel’s grasp in order to pat at his own abdomen contentedly.

 

He sounds pleased with himself, and that’s enough to quash most of Daniel’s worry.

 

“You’ve been going to the gym a lot lately too, I’m proud of you.” As Daniel speaks, he brings a hand up to ruffle Jihoon’s hair. He lets it linger, slipping down to simply cup the side of Jihoon’s face.

 

“Thanks hyung,” Jihoon murmurs, sending Daniel a smile that makes the latter’s heartbeat quicken.

 

In a moment of weakness, Daniel lets the pad of his thumb brush lightly over Jihoon’s lips; a gesture affectionate enough to toe the line between platonic and something else. There is a split second of guilt that slashes hot in Daniel’s gut at potentially having overstepped the familiarity between them that he values so much, but he doesn’t have time to even imagine Jihoon reeling back in betrayal or discomfort because all too suddenly Jihoon, as if on instinct, is parting his lips to suck the tip of Daniel’s thumb into his mouth.

 

Daniel freezes, breath caught in his throat.

 

No longer in a bleary-eyed doze, Jihoon in turn realises what it is he has done and his eyes fly open in alarm. He releases Daniel’s thumb from between his lips and looks up at his hyung in apprehension, as if waiting for him to recoil.

 

But Daniel doesn’t move and neither does Jihoon.

 

They just stay like that; Jihoon’s lips forming the barest pout where they meet the pad of Daniel’s thumb still resting against them. Like the tiniest of kisses; chaste in a way that belies the obscenity of Jihoon taking the digit into his mouth just seconds prior.

 

Daniel’s heartbeat thunders dangerously and it almost feels as if his own heart is the one pumping the blood he can see rising in Jihoon’s cheeks. As if they are connected somehow beyond the barest lip to skin contact.

 

The moment is long and silent enough for something different from the initial embarrassment to pass over Jihoon’s expression. Whatever it is, it prompts him to part his lips again and suck Daniel’s thumb back into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth.

 

Daniel’s only reaction is a sharp intake of breath through his nose, as he lets Jihoon do it. He can see, he can _feel_ , the way the tension bleeds out of Jihoon’s body at the allowance. For all that the younger had been on the verge of sleep earlier, he now appears even more relaxed with Daniel’s thumb in his mouth than he’d been before. Tentatively, Jihoon starts to suck gently on the digit, tongue pressed flat against the underside.

 

Gaze bashfully cast aside, Jihoon’s eyes flutter closed and Daniel’s chest tightens with affection at the sight, acutely aware that Jihoon is trusting him with...whatever this is.

 

He doesn’t dare speak, afraid of breaking whatever spell is in the air in this close, quiet moment, and before he knows it, Jihoon’s breathing is evening out and the other boy has fallen asleep beside him, suckled for all the world on his thumb.

 

Daniel’s heart hurts so much at the vulnerability Jihoon has shown him that he almost doesn’t notice he’s gotten hard. Minutely, he shifts his hips back to lessen the chance of the sleeping Jihoon realising and, not wanting to disturb his rest, he just lies there, biting his lip as he waits for his arousal to recede, or to fall asleep himself ー whichever comes first.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They don’t talk about it the next morning, though that has more to do with the rigour of their schedules than any conscious decision on Jihoon or Daniel’s part. Just because they don’t talk about it, however, doesn’t mean Daniel isn’t thinking about it. If he thought he was distracted by Jihoon’s mouth before, then that is nothing compared to seeing the afterimages of Jihoon’s lips closed around the swell of his thumb.

 

Daniel almost aches for some acknowledgement from Jihoon that the whole thing had even happened, but then Daniel would have to acknowledge to himself, at the very least, that he had found it undeniably arousing. That’s some self-reflection Daniel would rather save for another day.

 

They’ve been given a glorious five minute rest break in the middle of dance practice and Daniel is lying on the floor, enjoying the relief of no longer being the one responsible for holding himself up. When his head lolls to the side, he can see Jihoon seated not far away. Unbidden but well-rehearsed, Daniel’s eyes drop to where Jihoon is absentmindedly mouthing at the rim of his water bottle, having taken a couple of swigs earlier.

 

Daniel wonders if he even knows he’s doing it. This is different to when Jihoon chews gum or applies chapstick as a strategy to manage his appetite, so Daniel wonders whether Jihoon even realises that he has not placed his water bottle back on the ground, simply because having it in proximity to his mouth seems to bring him some sort of comfort.

 

It is a good thing exhaustion has turned Daniel’s limbs to jelly because otherwise he would be tempted to reach out and tug Jihoon closer, telling him that his fingers will work far better than the water bottle and Jihoon need only ask.

 

Perhaps the inclination should startle Daniel, or at the very least demand the same depth of analysis he has afforded Jihoon’s, but all he can do is concede that if Jihoon did ask, he would comply.

 

Perhaps his judgement is clouded by that tiny spark inside him that has been set alight by coming to know Jihoon better; the one that has been burning low and steady for awhile and yet for which Daniel knows he has neither the time nor the energy to fan into full flame. Knowing that to do so would be irresponsible. No reason to risk burning down what already has an expiry date.

 

It seems only natural though, somehow, that Daniel would say yes if Jihoon asked for last night’s comfort again and he yearns to show Jihoon that the trust of that moment was not misplaced.

 

The opportunity to show just that comes a lot sooner than he expects. The next night, Jihoon is restless, bordering on agitated ー or, as Daehwi calls it; ‘hangry.’

 

Having finished their own dinner, Woojin and Jinyoung have scrambled upstairs to see if they can weedle some of Minhyun's cooking too. Needless to say, Jihoon has chosen not to join them but he's not happy about it.

 

From the doorway of bunssodan's room, Daniel can see the way Jihoon is laid out on his bed, face buried in his pillow as he kicks his legs in a bout of frustration.

 

“Can I come in?" Daniel asks, clearing his throat.

 

Startled, Jihoon whips his head up, twisting his upper body just enough to see Daniel, fingers curling as his hands clutch at his pillow. “Oh! Yeah come in.”

 

Instead of relishing the effect produced by the combination of Jihoon's mussed hair, parted lips and wide-eyed expression, Daniel chooses to accept the invitation, closing the door behind him so that they're not disturbed by the sound of the TV from the living room where Seongwu and Daehwi are watching a movie.

 

Jihoon sits up cross-legged and runs a hand through his hair sheepishly as Daniel sits next to him on the bed.

 

“You know Minhyun would save a serve for you if you asked," Daniel offers. “Woojin and Jinyoungie only just left, you can still race up the stairs and beat them to the front of the line.”

 

Jihoon chuckles at that. “It's fine, I'm not that hungry.”

 

His stomach is quick to make a liar out of him.

 

Daniel can't help the downturn of his own mouth at the obvious evidence of Jihoon depriving himself. “It's okay for you to have a cheat day every once in a while. You don't always have to deny yourself what you want.”

 

“What if it's not food that I want?” Jihoon flushes quickly, as if he's blurted the question out accidentally.

 

Daniel just shrugs. “Then what is it?”

 

“I…" Jihoon trails off, not meeting Daniel's eyes. It takes a few seconds to realise that Jihoon is not just staring into space, he's staring at Daniel's fingers where they're resting on the bedspread.

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Without much hesitation, Daniel brings his hand up to grasp Jihoon's chin and encourage him to make eye contact again.

 

“Like, I said,” Daniel says casually as he traces over Jihoon's lips with his thumb. “You don't always have to deny yourself what you want."

 

Daniel means what he says, and is genuine in his offer, but there is still a part of him that is not entirely on the same page. A part of him that instinctually takes the way he tenderly cradles Jihoon's face as a context cue for a kiss instead.

 

Mortified with the realisation of how easily he could have mindlessly leant in to brush their lips together, Daniel ruthlessly tamps down on the dangerous inclination as he waits for Jihoon's answer.

 

Jihoon does not miss his meaning. He gulps, Adam's apple bobbing and then ー he parts his lips.

 

First, his tongue flicks out as if to taste the pad of Daniel's thumb but almost immediately Jihoon is leaning just that bit forward and taking the whole thing into the softness of his mouth.

 

Daniel bites back a groan and watches the way the tension and the hesitance slowly melt from Jihoon's frame. He ushers Jihoon’s head down to lean against his shoulder and slips his free arm around his waist. He can’t see Jihoon’s face at this angle but he can feel the way his steady, slow breathing lifts and lowers his frame.

 

It feels comfortable, natural for Jihoon to be leant into him like this; for them to be silent as he sucks sweetly on the older’s thumb even if to any who walked in it would paint a bizarre picture.

 

After a few moments, long enough that the rhythm of their breathing has fallen into sync, Daniel tugs his thumb out, dragging it down over Jihoon’s plush bottom lip and Jihoon’s lets out the barest whine at the loss before Daniel is resting his index and middle fingers against the seam of Jihoon’s lips in offering as a replacement.

 

Jihoon is more than happy to take the proffered fingers instead, preferring the way they stretch his mouth and weigh on his tongue.

 

The contented hum from Jihoon makes something curl in Daniel's belly that he tries to suppress with only some success. Fortunately the hem of his hoodie affords Daniel some privacy, keeping the physical manifestation of the burning in his gut effectively out of sight.

 

Though this is Daniel’s second time being more than half hard in Jihoon's bed with his fingers in the latter’s mouth, he is no better equipped to deal with it, especially now that this time Jihoon is awake. Daniel doesn't know what else to do but stay as still as possible and try to will his boner away.

 

He squeezes his eyes shut momentarily, practically able to hear the ridicule from Jaehwan as he tries his best to think of Jihoon through the most innocent lens possible. If anything, that makes his predicament worse.

 

Daniel wonders just when he became fucked up enough that taking care of Jihoon is something he gets off on. He wonders just what kind of person he is that the soft vulnerability in these moments has all the blood rushing to his dick.

 

Suddenly, his occupied fingers are colder than before and Daniel opens his eyes to see that Jihoon has pulled off and is now looking at him with concern and a hint of shame.

 

“Niel-hyung, are you okay? Is it-- am I-- too much? I--”

 

“No, no it's fine, you're fine!” Daniel is quick to reassure him, internally berating himself for causing Jihoon to second-guess a comfort he's only so recently trusted to indulge in.

 

Daniel wants to kiss the lines of worry from Jihoon's forehead but instead he settles for brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

 

“If you need anything you can just ask," Daniel continues, “and that includes something like this. You-- I-" he flounders for words. “I want to help you where I can. Where you'll let me.”

 

Jihoon almost seems a little dumbfounded by the statement, as if surprised to discover Daniel would pluck every burning star from the sky with his bare hands if only Jihoon asked.

 

Pink-cheeked, Jihoon lurches forward to bury his face in Daniel's shoulder. “You’re a good hyung,” he mumbles.

 

Daniel pretends the words don't go straight to his cock.

 

It's not too hard to do when they strike through his heart as well.

 

ー The age difference between them that barely even registers most of the time is suddenly far more acute than Daniel is used to. He's determined to be exactly that for Jihoon, a good hyung, which means keeping these moments strictly about Jihoon. It means not giving a voice to the growing affection that makes Daniel want to hold Jihoon close like this and refuse to let go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their particular arrangement involving Daniel’s fingers and Jihoon's mouth starts to happen more often ー sometimes even outside these moments they share in Jihoon’s bed; like surreptitiously in the company van on the way to and from schedules ー but it never goes beyond that.

 

Until, that is, the first time Jihoon notices just what effect their arrangement is having on his hyung.

 

They’re spooning on Jihoon’s bed which is, in retrospect, Daniel’s first mistake. Jihoon is focusing on tapping away at a mobile game, silent and content with his back pressed to Daniel's front and one of Daniel’s arms wrapped around him. It’s only natural that when Jihoon’s teeth start to worry his bottom lip Daniel shifts so that his hand is resting against Jihoon’s jaw, fingers in easy reach should Jihoon want them.

 

(And he does. He always does.)

 

 _And_ , as always, Daniel's dick stirs to life at the contact.

 

Except this time, Jihoon can feel it.

 

As soon as Daniel is, against his wishes, erect enough to dig somewhat into the small of Jihoon's back, the latter makes a little choked noise around Daniel's fingers.

 

Shame washes over Daniel at the knowledge Jihoon would have been able to feel the way his dick twitched at even just that little noise. He hates himself, in this moment, and hates that his body reacts in the way that it does; is so hypersensitive to everything Jihoon.

 

As Daniel expects, Jihoon detaches his mouth and twists to look back at his hyung. But, contrary to expectation, his reaction is not one of disgust but a different kind of intensity.

 

“I'm sorry," the apology tumbles from Daniel's mouth, hushed and earnest. “It just happens sometimes when we-- I’m sor--”

 

“Daniel,” voice stern as he cuts him off, Jihoon has abandoned his mobile game entirely, now turned around to face Daniel properly. “It’s fine I’m not- I don’t care. It happens sometimes. Whatever.”

 

Jihoon truly does seem unbothered but Daniel isn’t reassured, because it’s not just ‘sometimes’. It’s whenever they do this. Whenever Jihoon opens his mouth for him in askance of comfort, in a show of trust. Whenever he sees how satisfied Jihoon is from just having Daniel fill his mout--

 

_Fucking hell._

 

But he can’t tell Jihoon that. He can’t say ‘it’s because of you’ and expect that Jihoon would choose to stay. Expect that Jihoon wouldn’t instead turn to someone else for what has become their own special arrangement. For what, Daniel considers almost possessively, is something he has helped Jihoon discover about himself.

 

Just the thought of Jihoon approaching one of the other hyungs for this makes all of Daniel’s insides cave in with the weight of dread and jealousy.

 

It’s so unfair because Daniel’s mind had decided he wasn’t even going to trifle with the whole feelings thing and yet his dick has a mind of its own that it uses to throw Daniel entirely under the bus.

 

If Daniel wasn’t so caught up in his own emotional turmoil, he would notice that Jihoon isn’t as _unbothered_ as his words suggest. The way his cheekbones are tinged pink. The way his throat bobs as he swallows down the extra saliva gathering in his mouth. The way his eyes are fixed resolutely on Daniel’s face as if worried they’ll drift elsewhere.  

 

Daniel figures that he should probably leave. If Woojin is asleep in his bed again he can always curl up on the couch; it’s not like they have more than a few hours before their next schedule anyway.

 

“I’m going to go-” before he can finish his sentence with whatever excuse he could have come up with, Jihoon is putting a firm hand on the side of Daniel's thigh, as if to prevent him from getting up. Daniel blinks in surprise but makes no move to stop him as he trails the hand up higher, further inward until it is grazing lightly over the erection showing through his sweatpants.

 

Daniel takes in a shaky breath as he locks his fingers around Jihoon's wrist. “It's fine, you don't have to do anything.”

 

Jihoon's fingers twitch and he mumbles something.

 

“Hmm?" Daniel prompts gently.

 

“I…" Jihoon worries his bottom lip with his teeth before seeming to steel himself and look Daniel straight in the eye. “I want to know what it's like to have it in my mouth. Hyung, can I?”

 

The request is so blatant that Daniel is shocked for a moment. Fingers are one thing but never in a million years would he have envisaged Jihoon wanting, _asking_ for, Daniel's cock in his mouth. When he'd encouraged Jihoon to articulate his desires, this hadn't been the expected result — but it's not unwelcome.

 

“That's, uh--”

 

“Please, hyung, I'll make it good for you I swear, I justー”

 

“Shh…" Daniel is quick to placate the younger, stroking his hair. “You don't need to worry about making me feel good. If you want something more than the fingers that's okay, we can try it and, um, see how you go? Sound okay?”

 

Jihoon presses his lips firmly together as he gives Daniel a nod.

 

Daniel goes from leaning on his side to lying on his back and when he lets his legs fall open, Jihoon shuffles until he is sitting on his haunches between them, small hands resting on Daniel’s knees.

 

Daniel shifts a little awkwardly as he raises his hips, letting Jihoon tug down his boxers and sweatpants enough for his more than half-hard cock to be released.

 

He's a bit self-conscious, worried that Jihoon may realise a rift between the fantasy he'd taken sudden, avid interest in and the actual reality of Daniel's dick, hot and heavy and out in the open. Not to mention, shaving has hardly been at the top of Daniel's agenda lately but Jihoon seems unfazed.

 

In fact, he makes a noise of satisfaction at the back of his throat that causes Daniel's member to twitch in full view between them.

 

There is really only one word for the expression on Jihoon's face as he eyes Daniel's cock: hunger.

 

So Daniel waits with bated breath, wanting nothing more than for that hunger to be satisfied. For Jihoon's sake, more than his own if he is honest with himself.

 

Jihoon's small hand encircles the shaft, dry against his sensitive skin in that wonderfully rough way as it drags up to palm at the tip, smearing the few beads of precome already leaking from the slit. A shaky intake of breath is all Daniel gets in preparation after that first contact before Jihoon is leaning in and planting a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss against the underside, beginning from where his own thumb curls just below the head. He takes his time, mouthing wetly down the length as if committing every inch, every vein, to memory and already Daniel has to try so hard not to buck his hips that he's not sure how he'll handle it when he's actually _inside_ that wet heat of Jihoon's mouth.

 

When Jihoon reaches the base he changes pace, bobbing his head as he leaves eager kitten licks all over like he can't get enough of the taste of Daniel's cock. Daniel groans in appreciation at the attention, the sparks of electricity generated with each lap of Jihoon's pink tongue sparking up into his gut and making his toes curl.

 

It's… cute. Only Jihoon, who vehemently denies his own inherent cuteness, could look like this when going down on someone.

 

Maybe Jihoon can hear his thoughts because it's then that he chooses to run his tongue all the way back up to the head, before dipping down with an open mouth to take in as much of Daniel's cock as he can. As if to challenge Daniel to still be able to call him cute when his lips are stretched so obscenely around his dick.

 

Daniel braces for the clumsy graze of too much teeth but what he gets instead is Jihoon relaxing the ombresure of his mouth so divinely that Daniel gasps.

 

His next exhale is more an appreciative sigh of Jihoon's name than anything else.

 

They need to be quiet so as not to wake the members sleeping in neighbouring rooms and besides, Daniel does not know if Jihoon wants a reminder that he is there. That there is someone to whom the appendage he is so enjoying exploring with his mouth is attached. Let alone that that person is Daniel.

 

But Daniel has always been a vocal person during sex and though his mind slides away from labelling this as such, it means there are words, praises and exclamations rising in his throat, building and pressing against the seam of his lips begging for release.

 

He wants to tell Jihoon how well he’s doing. He wants to tell him how amazing his mouth feels; how he’s driving Daniel insane with the drag of his tongue.

 

This is clearly not ーDaniel struggles to process the thought ー Jihoon's first time doing this. He is eager but not inexperienced and there's a tightness in Daniel's chest as he can't help but wonder who the first was to experience the heat of Jihoon's mouth like this and whether they were as careful as Daniel. As gentle. Whether they harboured even half the affection that Daniel does for Jihoon.

 

The younger brings a small hand up to grasp the base of Daniel’s dick, to take care of that which his lips can’t reach at the same time as using it to feed more into his mouth.

 

“You really like this, huh?" Daniel muses, voice hoarse, propped up on his elbows to watch Jihoon work. “You like having your- _ah_ \-- mouth filled up well, no matter what it is. Food, my fingers, my cock…”

 

Of course, Jihoon can’t answer when his mouth is so busy but he hums readily in agreement, the vibrations from which only draw another quiet moan from Daniel.

 

The thing is, Daniel’s dick has been getting a negligible amount of attention lately. Most of the time he is too busy and dead on his feet for any other solution than a quick, cold shower and any other pocket of privacy has been dedicated to Jihoon’s needs as of late.

 

That’s the excuse he makes for how easily Jihoon is able to bring him to the edge, even though the very fact that it is Jihoon who has his mouth on Daniel’s cock is what is making everything so much more intense.

 

He can feel his orgasm building so he places his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders, poised to push him off in order to jerk himself to completion, but Jihoon brings up his own hands to restrain him by the wrists and only takes Daniel deeper. It’s an answer to the question Daniel hadn’t had enough bearing to ask before they started. Or maybe, at that point even Jihoon hadn’t known that he’d want Daniel to come in his mouth.

 

Like a self-fulfilling prophecy, just the thought of what’s to come is what tips Daniel finally over the edge. Kneeling on the bed, head down, isn’t the best position for Jihoon to be in for this task but he still does well to swallow Daniel’s release. His throat bobs with his dedication but a week or two without the chance to get off has given Daniel a bigger load than he can take. Despite his best efforts, come trickles from the corners of his mouth, running back down the shaft of Daniel’s cock in rivulets that mimic the veins mapping the skin beneath it.

 

It’s messy and sloppy in a way Daniel can’t help but enjoy, but he’s stunned when Jihoon pops off Daniel’s length only to duck down and lap up all the drops of come that he missed. A strangled noise escapes the older as he watches Jihoon, kitten-like, licking his cock clean of semen, attentive and thorough.

 

When Jihoon is satisfied there isn’t a single drop of Daniel’s come that hasn’t made its way inside him, he pulls back and for a moment there's a visible string of saliva still connecting his slick lips to the tip of Daniel's cock. Something in Daniel aches when he watches it break and Jihoon sits back on his haunches, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

 

He so badly wants to pull Jihoon back down and lick into that mouth, kissing him sweet and devastating, tasting himself on the younger's tongue.

 

But that’s not what this is.

 

This is about Jihoon finding comfort from the hefty weight of Daniel is his mouth, from the preoccupation more than the intimacy and Daniel vows to respect that.

 

So instead he shakily tucks himself back into his sweats, sitting up with a mind to offer reciprocation. Unsure if it's something Jihoon will want, if he needs that in the same way he does Daniel's cock and fingers.

 

“Do you want me to-” he stops short when he sees the way Jihoon has his thighs pressed tightly together, no sign of a hard on demanding attention.

 

Daniel falters, for a moment ashamed that he has assumed that this is as sexual in nature for Jihoon as it had been for him, but then he notices the heat flaring in Jihoon's cheeks and realises what's happened.

 

Jihoon has already come. Untouched, in his soft flannelette pyjama pants; overwhelmed from just the act of sucking Daniel off.

 

_Fuck._

 

Suddenly, Daniel feels as lightheaded as when he was on the verge of orgasm, but he fights through the haze in order to reassure Jihoon he needn't be embarrassed.

 

“It's okay, it happens," he says simply, in an echo of Jihoon’s reassurance to him earlier. He lays a steady hand on the other’s shoulder even as he stands on weak legs. “I'll be right back, okay?”

 

He leaves to run a face washer under warm water before returning promptly to clean Jihoon up.

 

Except in this, Jihoon bashfully insists on self-sufficiency, hastily taking the towel and gingerly slipping it beneath his own waistband.

 

Daniel isn't sure why he watches Jihoon at work cleaning himself up. Knows it would be common decency to turn his back or bid goodnight and take his leave ー but there's something about the spectacle of a still blushing Jihoon, biting his lip as he comes to terms with the mess he has made of himself, that Daniel can't look away from.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_It was just a one time thing_ , Daniel tells himself after the fact and he almost succeeds in convincing himself to stop anticipating a next time ー until, of course, it happens again.

 

It's in the early hours of the morning, when the rest of their apartment have blessedly been asleep for a while already thanks to an early end to their schedules the day before.

 

Daniel wakes to get a glass of water but when he pads into the kitchen on bare feet, he spots a form dithering in front of the cupboards. Jihoon — swaddled in an oversized hoodie with the hem of one sweater paw brushing back and forth over his lips — seems to be conflicted about whether or not to make a quick pot of ramen before going back to bed.

 

When he hears Daniel’s approach, Jihoon startles and the look of guilt marring his features is one Daniel desperately wants to wash away.

 

Nonchalant, Daniel grabs a glass from the cupboard near the sink and turns on the tap. The split second of running water is the only sound between them, loud in the relative silence as if to provide a cover for the evident turmoil of Jihoon's thoughts, before Daniel shuts it off and turns, leaning back against the counter. He raises the glass to his lips and watches neutrally as Jihoon closes the pantry and distances himself from the scene of the supposed crime.

 

The younger paces over to Daniel and hops up on the counter, sitting with his legs dangling over the edge as if to keep the older company.

 

“Everything okay?” Daniel asks mildly when it looks like Jihoon isn’t going to speak first.

 

“Yeah, just…” _Hungry._

 

It’s easy enough to fill in the gaps.

 

“Want me to make you some ramen?" he offers, careful for his tone not to imply a preference, or judgement, either way.

 

Jihoon shakes his head, looking deflated even as he swings his legs.

 

Daniel sets down his glass and goes to stand in front of Jihoon. The swinging legs still as he brings a hand up to cup Jihoon’s face, brushing his thumb over his lips in that familiar way.

 

“Anything else I can do for you?” he offers.

 

Unexpectedly, Jihoon doesn’t seek comfort from the proffered hand other than to nuzzle into it, tilting his head and fixing Daniel with a thoughtful look. His eyes flick down, past Daniel’s waist and then back up again, blinking innocently.

 

“Maybe,” he answers and then starts again after a pause; “Niel-hyung, can I-?” He gulps but does not finish his sentence.

 

“Can you…?” Daniel prompts, wanting to be sure the two of them are on the same page.

 

Instead of using his words, however, Jihoon reaches out to trail his fingers under the hem of Daniel’s shirt, dipping a fingertip below the waistband of his shorts with a meaningful look.

 

“H-here though?” Daniel looks nervously over towards the hallway.

 

“Don't worry, I won't make a sound,” Jihoon assures, demeanour visibly more energised now that what he seems to want so badly is almost within his literal grasp. “And I won't spill a drop.”

 

The memory of the dedication, the hunger, with which Jihoon swallowed down all of Daniel’s come last time sends a hot spike of arousal spearing through Daniel's gut and, predisposed as he was to give Jihoon whatever he wanted anyway, has him nodding emphatically and moving backward so that Jihoon can hop off the bench. They switch positions so that it is now Daniel with the fixtures at his back.

 

Daniel's formerly soft cock is already far more erect than it has any right to be given the only stimulation it has received so far is Jihoon’s heavy gaze and the way Jihoon himself looks, now ready and waiting on his knees. Tugging down his shorts, he takes his cock in his hand and pumps it hastily so that it fills out enough to give Jihoon as much as he could want in size to fill his mouth in turn.

 

He’s starting to get used to seeing this particular expression on Jihoon’s face; this particular type of hunger.

 

“You’ve seen it before,” Daniel reminds him, a little self-conscious of the staring.

 

“I know, you’re just so…”

 

Daniel doesn’t know exactly what Jihoon is implying but he clears his throat and finds himself saying, “It’s all yours.”

 

Jihoon chuckles at that, clasping his hands around the backs of Daniel's thighs. “Then, _I’ll eat well_ ,” he says just like he would before starting a meal and takes the head of Daniel’s cock straight into his mouth.

 

Daniel has to throw a hand over his own mouth to stop himself from crying out at the sudden stimulation and the still lingering shock of Jihoon’s words.

 

_I’ll eat well._

 

Fuck, Jihoon will really be the death of him.

 

It just makes it all the harder, pun intended or not, for Daniel to avoid thinking of this as some kind of ritual wherein Jihoon prefers to sate his appetite with Daniel's cock and the sweet, sticky come he greedily milks from it rather than with even his most favoured foods.

 

When Jihoon is going down on him in earnest with distinct undertones of desperation it is difficult for Daniel to see it any other way.

 

It makes their location somewhat metaphorically appropriate, at least, when in reality it is far from it. The risk of someone walking in on them doing filthy things in the middle of the kitchen unfurls a pleasantly aching anxiety in Daniel's chest at the same time it reminds him of the way he'd happened upon Jihoon earlier and the younger's expression at being caught.

 

Would he look just as guilty if he was found with Daniel's cock in his mouth? Or would he be too lost in his pursuit to stop until he was swallowing down what he'd been craving, even in view of an audience?

 

Daniel knows that when Jihoon eats, it’s like the meal before him is the only thing in the world. He wonders if it is the same when what Jihoon is devouring is instead Daniel’s cock.

 

When the head brushes the back of Jihoon's throat, Daniel bites back a groan. With hollowed cheeks, Jihoon's mouth is impossibly tight and wet around him and it feels so good it is with only the barest of grasps on his sanity that he stops himself from threading his fingers through Jihoon's dark hair and holding his head in place so he can fuck his face as roughly as he pleases.

 

A little voice in his head tells him that Jihoon might just like that, might just long for the slide of Daniel's cock down his throat but that's a discussion for another time. Here and now, Daniel's sole role is to provide for Jihoon and take care of him. Here and now, Daniel is the one being used for Jihoon's pleasure and the thought of it like that thrills him.

 

It attunes him to every tiny noise of contentment, every moan and whimper, that escapes Jihoon and each pushes Daniel closer and closer to the edge in the knowledge that he's giving Jihoon something he craves.

 

Not trusting his voice, he taps Jihoon's shoulder in quick succession to tell him he's about the come and when he does, Jihoon takes it all, eagerly swallowing down the hot pulses of semen that Daniel shoots into his mouth.

 

True to his word, he doesn't spill a drop.

 

Jihoon pulls off, a dazed but satisfied expression on his face as Daniel sags back against the counter, breathing heavily.

 

He doesn't miss the way Jihoon's hand lingers on his own stomach, giving it an absent-minded, soothing rub in an imitation of fullness.

 

“Better?" Daniel asks softly, watching as Jihoon stands, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth.

 

“Better," Jihoon affirms, clearing his throat and offering a shaky but content smile. “ _Thank you for the meal,”_ he says again, using the polite phrase that makes Daniel no less light-headed the second time around.

 

A certain warmth burns in Daniel’s chest in the knowledge he has sent Jihoon back to bed, happy and sated and full. It's the first time, but certainly not the last.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If it were any other pretty boy so frequently offering Daniel a home for his cock like this, he'd be tempted to give in to fantasies of a personal cockwarmer; to revel in the service and control afforded him that he does not currently take advantage of ー but this isn't just any pretty boy.

 

This is Jihoon.

 

Jihoon who has always been special. Jihoon who has always been a friend, no matter how they might have been steered by others towards the opposite at the start. Jihoon who has been an invaluable emotional support for him all this time.

 

Daniel only wants to return that kindness. He only wants to give him what he is yearning for so that Jihoon is no longer having a hard time.

 

It’s always been far too easy for the two of them to get caught up in their own world. At fansigns or at awards shows, when their back and forth becomes entangled with elements of the imaginary, spurred on by whatever props might be at hand. Though perplexing to the outward eye, they are always somehow on the same wavelength, playing out a creative scene here and there for their own amusement.

 

In a similar way, there is a narrative thread tying them together whenever they share these encounters; whenever Jihoon comes to him hungry and seeking something to satisfy.

 

Daniel can feel it going to his head, knows - abstractly - that it’s fucked up for him to think this way but there’s no stopping the arousal that curls in his gut whenever he thinks that for Jihoon, this is what is sustaining him. That the weight of Daniel’s cock on his tongue, the heat of his come pulsing down his throat, is not merely a distraction but something Jihoon pursues for its own sake. As if it nourishes him just as much as any other meal might.

 

He knows, God, he knows just how independent Jihoon is. Stubborn at times and willing to bear burdens he shouldn’t have to, though all the stronger because of it. Maybe that’s why Daniel finds it so intoxicating to imagine that Jihoon might depend on him in this private, primal way. That Daniel might be the only one able to give him what he needs. A deep-seated, instinctual need that Jihoon himself can often only articulate with dark eyes, a darting tongue and an eager parting of his lips.

 

He knows that this caretaking narrative is not an individual delusion but a shared one, from the way it seeps into their verbal exchanges; from the way Jihoon responds in vehement delight at how Daniel so fundamentally understands what he needs.

 

“Want me to fill that pretty mouth up for you, baby?" Daniel will find himself asking on occasion, words as fond as the hand he has carding through Jihoon's hair.

 

Neither have yet taken pause at the terms of endearment. If anything, they make Jihoon grow softer. More needy.

 

It happens far more often that Daniel would have expected. More than once a week, at times, which is a significant feat considering their packed schedule and lack of privacy but nonetheless Daniel will always find the time for Jihoon to get the satisfaction he's seeking. They are not above stumbling into a supply closet in order to snatch just a few minutes alone.

 

So far none of the other members have noticed the way Daniel is suddenly keyed up everytime Jihoon complains that he’s hungry.

 

Though the arrangement is first and foremost for Jihoon's benefit, Daniel sometimes worries about his lack of reciprocity. As yet, Jihoon has not taken Daniel up on his offer of a subsequent helping hand. It's not the kind of satisfaction he's seeking, it seems. For Daniel's part, the personal pleasure he receives by virtue of Jihoon's mouth is almost irrelevant, even in his own eyes. Daniel gets his satisfaction from knowing that he is taking care of Jihoon, and that Jihoon is letting him.

 

_“Come here, let hyung take care of you.”_

 

_“Hyung will feed you well with his cock, Jihoonie, don't worry.”_

 

_“Shh, it's okay, I'll look after you; promise to fill your belly ‘til you're nice and warm and full. How does that sound, hmm?”_

 

Jihoon never has to beg, but he always asks so sweetly anyway that Daniel would be loathe to refuse. Jihoon's bratty, tsundere sides and caustic tongue are nowhere to be seen during these encounters. Instead he is so earnest and open, so confident and comfortable in voicing his desires, that something inside Daniel's chest threatens to burst from pride.

 

God… he really is so fucking gone for Jihoon.

 

He can't deny it anymore but he won't do anything beyond no longer repressing the fact. Not when what they have now is in such perfect, precious balance that to hope or ask for anything more would bring all their current emotional synthesis undone.

 

The times when Jihoon falls asleep beside him are the times it hits him the hardest. The times when the rise and fall of Jihoon’s chest is so slow and steady it almost makes Daniel forget how rapidly time is passing them by.

 

Some nights he’s weak and allows himself the brush the briefest of kisses against Jihoon’s forehead, or his hair, or his cheeks, or the tip of his nose. Each one like a promise he tells himself and hopes Jihoon too will sense, even in his dreams. The promise that Daniel will always be someone he can rely upon, someone who cares for him, no matter how far apart they might be. No matter whether Jihoon is struggling with an eating regime or not.

 

On those nights he holds that promise tight instead of pulling Jihoon close to do the same. It’s those times he finds it easiest to ignore that this habit they’ve developed for sating Jihoon’s appetite has only awoken a hunger far greater within Daniel.

 

A hunger to call Jihoon his, in a way that can never be satisfied.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading ♡♡
> 
> oof i just realised this is the first time i'm posting AJSD (After Jihoon's Solo Debut) so Mays.......how we feeling?? ;-; ♡
> 
> ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/oswinne)


End file.
